


blue summer haze

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: 31 Days of OTP Feels meme [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wants to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue summer haze

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: blue

The blue sky stretches in front of them.

To his left, Scott can hear a small animal moving around in the desert, trying to free a prickly pear from the bush. To his right, Kira sits with her eyes shut and her face turned up to the sun.

It’s hot but dry and almost pleasant, though he wishes there was a some shade. The car underneath them is hot from the sun, and they won’t be able to sit there much longer. Kira had stretched a pale blue blanket on top of it, and it helped, but the heat was seeping through even now. It’s bearable, but only just. Soon, they’ll roll up the blanket and get back in the car, and drive until they find a diner or something interesting to look at. At the diner, they’ll sit on the same side of the booth and order what their waitress recommends. Scott will buy a milkshake. Kira will steal half of it.

Scott doesn’t want to move.

Kira’s left pink presses against his thigh, a small point of pressure that would have gone unnoticed if he were with anyone else. He hasn’t seen her in months except in Skype calls and Snapchat stories, and every touch matters.

Her breathing is even and measured, even as she opens her eyes and turns to look at him, smiling. She doesn’t speak. Neither does he.

In the breeze, strands of her hair touch his face. He tucks them behind her ears, caressing her face as soft as he can. She closes her eyes as his hand cups her cheek, lets out a sigh. It throws off the rhythm of her breathing, but she returns to the pattern only seconds later.

The dessert is beautiful. The sky is beautiful. All he wants to look at is her.

Her eyes open and she stares back at him and smiles.

He never wants to move.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
